The Affair
by BJ071992
Summary: Ray and Debra have been arguing constantly. He seeks comfort in his co-worker and has an affair with her. But what will happen when his family finds out?
1. Ray's Affair Begins

"I just got home from work." Ray yelled.

"Well, I had to pick the kids up from school because you were stuck in a meeting!" Debra yelled back at him.

"All you do is whine and complain!" Ray replied.

"_I _whine and complain?!" Debra asked angrily.

"You whine about my parents coming here every day, you whine that I never do anything around here and you whine about the children misbehaving!" Ray yelled.

"Your parents come here unannounced all the freaking time!" Debra screamed in Ray's face.

Ray and Debra had arguments before, but over the past few months, their arguments have gotten worse every single day. It was affecting their children as well, with Ally moving into Frank and Marie's house across the street.

"Maybe if you actually did some real work around here, then I would be happy!" Debra taunted Ray.

"Listen, Deb. I work Monday and Friday from 9 o'clock in the morning until 5 o'clock at night. I'm a sports writer!" Ray said, defending himself.

"Oh, don't use that as an excuse for your laziness!" Debra snapped at him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, you would actually look for a job instead of complaining all the time!" Ray said.

Debra's face turned crimson. How dare he say that to her! But she managed to regain her composure and said, "Just leave, Ray."

And with that, Ray left.

Debra went into the kitchen and threw the tea towel into the sink with anger. She hated arguing with Ray, but she was so stressed out with maintaining the house that she just took it out on him. She knew she wasn't being fair to Ray, but who could she take her anger out on? Certainly not the kids. Marie, maybe. But her every day visits became less frequent ever since Ally moved in with her and Frank, so there really wasn't any point for her to get angry with the overbearing Marie.

Debra looked out the kitchen window. Was her marriage in serious trouble?

* * *

For Ray, however, things were much different. He was attracted to the new fashion writer for Newsday, Taiya Goodman. She was around the same age as Debra, but she was African-American. She was so much nicer than Debra. In fact, she treated Ray with the respect he deserved.

So, when Ray was concentrating on his latest sports column the following day, Taiya happened to walk into his office.

"Hi Ray." Taiya said, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh, hey Taiya." Ray said, but his facial expression was of irritation.

Taiya walked over to him, "What's the matter, honey?"

Ray sighed, "Oh, just me and my wife had another argument last night."

Taiya looked at Ray sympathetically, "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Ray said.

Taiya sat on the edge of Ray's desk before saying to him, "You know, Ray. I have strong feelings for you."

"You do?" He asked her.

"Since the first day I started here." Taiya replied.

Ray got up from his desk and walked over to Taiya. They looked at each other for a few minutes before they slowly leaned towards each other and kissed.

Taiya smiled and replied, "That was good."

"It sure was." Ray smiled back.

And that was the beginning of Ray's affair with Taiya Goodman.


	2. Arguments

On Saturday, Ray and Debra had yet another argument.

"Why can't I go have pizza with Bernie?" Ray asked Debra angrily.

"Because we are going to Gail's baby shower!" Debra replied, her face turning crimson.

Ray sighed before saying, "You never told me about it."

"Ray, I've been telling you about Gail's baby shower for three weeks now!" Debra snapped.

"No, you didn't."

Debra rolled her eyes before shouting, "I most certainly did, Ray! You just never listen!"

Without saying anything, Ray headed towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Debra demanded.

"Across the street." Ray said, without looking at Debra.

"That's right, Ray! Go cry to your Mommy!" Debra sneered at him.

Ray turned to look at Debra,"At least my mother is not a bitter, crazy bitch like you!"

The words hit Debra like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe what her husband said to her.

As soon as Ray left the house, Debra sat on the couch and started to sob.

* * *

Across the street, Marie was having a go at Frank as usual.

"Oh, Frank! Don't eat like such a slob!" Marie said to him.

"Hey, it's my food. I can eat it how I please." Frank snapped at her.

Ray walked in.

"Hello, Raymond." Marie smiled at him.

"Hi, Ma."

"Are you hungry?"

Ray sighed and looked at his mother, "No, I need to talk to you."

Marie could tell something wasn't right. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Debra and I had another argument."

Marie gasped in shock, "Oh my god, not again!"

"Oh, she wanted me to go to some baby shower and I told her that I made plans with Bernie to have pizza at Marco's." Ray replied.

"I just hope that you and Debra don't divorce. I mean, you two have had enough problems over the years as it is." Marie told him.

At that moment, Ally entered the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Ally raced over to Ray and hugged him.

Ray tried to keep a brave face for his daughter, "Hey Ally."

"I take it you and Mom had another fight?"

"I gotta hand it to ya, Marie. You sure know how to teach people to eavesdrop in other people's conversation." Frank laughed.

"Oh, shut up Frank!" Marie snapped at him.

Ally led Ray into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Dad, I'm worried about you." she said to him.

"Now, Ally..."

"I'm serious. I don't want you and Mom to get a divorce." Ally looked sad when she said those words.

"We are definitely not divorcing." Ray said to her.

Ally looked at him before saying, "I hope not."

"Come give Dad a hug." Ray said, opening his arms.

Ally gave Ray a big hug.

* * *

When Debra arrived home from Gail's baby shower, she immediately laid into Ray.

"Well, thanks a lot, Ray!" Debra said, slamming the front door behind her.

Ray was beginning to get frustrated, "What did I do now?!" He asked grumpily.

"I thought I told you to get petrol for the car! I was on my way home when the car suddenly stopped on the middle of the expressway and guess what the cause was? NO PETROL!" Debra shouted at Ray, furiously shoving him.

Ray looked at Debra, "I guess I forgot."

"Oh, you didn't forget! You are such an idiot, Ray!" Debra screamed at him.

"Well, if I'm such an idiot, why did you marry me in the first place?!"

Ray stormed upstairs.

"Ray, I'm..." Debra started to say.

"Forget it, Deb. I'm over you yelling at me all the damn time!" Ray yelled from upstairs.

Debra walked into the kitchen and started to sob once again.


	3. A Passionate Night at Taiya's

As he sat at his desk on Monday, Ray could hardly concentrate on writing his latest article. He spent the rest of the weekend sleeping on the couch and him and Debra didn't talk since that big argument on Saturday. Yes, he'd done some stupid things in the past like taping a football game over their wedding video, but the way Debra was treating him lately was unacceptable. He didn't feel like his marriage was worth saving anymore.

"Are you okay, Ray?" a voice asked him.

Ray looked up and saw Taiya Goodman smiling at him.

"Not really." he replied.

Taiya put her arm around Ray and looked at him lovingly, "Marital problems again?"

Ray sighed, "I guess you could say that."

Ray's thoughts about Debra quickly went away once Taiya walked into the room. The attraction he felt for her grew increasingly ever since they kissed. Now, he wanted Taiya more than ever before.

"What are you doing after work, honey?" Taiya asked Ray, stroking his hair.

"Home." he mumbled.

"Why don't you come back to my place? I'll help you relax."

"But Debra..." Ray started to say, but Taiya put a finger over his lips to shush him.

"Your wife doesn't have to know about our affair. It'll just be our secret." Taiya smiled at him.

Ray managed to smile at Taiya, "Okay."

They then kissed passionately.

* * *

Once he finished work, Ray headed to Taiya's house. The minute he walked in, he noticed the place looked empty.

"Taiya?" Ray called out.

"I'm in my bedroom." Taiya called back from upstairs.

Ray walked into Taiya's bedroom and noticed that she was wearing a red silk negligée.

"What do you think of my outfit?" Taiya asked Ray in a flirty tone.

Ray struggled to speak. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing. "This lady has an excellent figure." he thought as he unhooked his tie.

Taiya walked over to Ray and unbuttoned his shirt.

"That body is smoking!" she replied.

Once Ray undressed, Taiya removed her negligée and started to kiss him.

"Do you want to join me in this comfortable bed of mine?" she asked him.

Ray smiled at her and responded, "I sure do."

Ray and Taiya soon got into bed and started to kiss. For them, this was going to be a long and pleasurable night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debra was finishing up washing the dishes when she heard the door open.

"Hi dear." came the reply.

Debra rolled her eyes. It was Marie.

"Hi Marie." Debra responded.

Marie walked into the kitchen, "Where's Raymond?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Debra said in a bitter tone.

"He hasn't come home?"

"He was meant to be home at 6 o'clock. It's nearly twenty minutes past 10."

"That's odd." Marie said.

"It sure is. I know we argued on Saturday, but I think he'd be over it by now." Debra looked sad as she spoke to Marie.

"Let me know when he gets home." Marie said.

"Actually, Marie. Why don't you stay?"

Marie looked at Debra for a minute before saying, "Okay then."

It wasn't long before Ray finally came home at 12:45am. A livid Debra stormed over to him.

"Where were you?!" she yelled.

"I had to stay back late and work." Ray lied.

Marie too was not impressed with Ray, "I'm very disappointed in you, Raymond. The least you could've done was call us."

"I was so caught up in work. I forgot." Ray put his head down, trying not to smile.

"Whatever, Ray. You can sleep on the couch again tonight." Debra said to him before storming upstairs.

Ray sighed.

"I'm heading back across the street." Marie said to her son. "We'll talk tomorrow."

And with that, Marie left the house. Ray decided to call it a night. He had too much fun with Taiya to care about Debra being angry with him.


	4. You're Pregnant

The next morning, Ray decided to pop over to his parents' house. Marie was not impressed to see her son. She knew, according to her maternal instincts, Ray was doing something wrong.

"Hello Raymond." Marie said in a cold, frosty tone.

Ray looked at his mother, "Hi Ma. What did you want to talk about?"

"I just want to ask you one thing, Raymond." Marie said, her voice rather angry. She never liked to be angry at Ray or Robert for that matter, but she knew something was going on with Ray and she, as his mother, was determined to fine out what it was.

"What's that?" Ray asked her.

"Are you cheating on Debra?"

"What?! No way!" Ray exclaimed. He knew he was lying to his mother, but in brutal honesty, he was enjoying Taiya's company. She didn't nag, scream and blame him all the time, unlike Miss Priss Debra.

"Are you sure?" Marie glared at Ray.

"Ma, why would I cheat on Debra?"

"Because I don't want you to follow in your father's footsteps!" Marie said.

Ray was in disbelief, "Did Dad really cheat on you?"

"Yes, with Harriet Lichtman." Marie replied furiously.

"So, all those times he was going to the lodge..." Ray drifted off.

"That's right. Your father cheated on me with that slut Harriet Lichtman!" Marie snapped.

"I would never cheat on Debra, all right." Ray said.

Marie gave one more glare at Ray and said, "You best hope not. Because if I find out you are cheating on her, you are no son of mine!"

And with that, Marie stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Six weeks later, Taiya was visiting her doctor. She started feeling nauseous and was vomiting every morning. She was determined to find out what the cause of her illness was.

"Congratulations, Ms Goodman. You're pregnant." the doctor told her.

Taiya looked like she wanted to cry.

"A-are you sure?" she asked the doctor.

"The pregnancy test came back positive." came the reply.

How was Taiya going to tell Ray that she was pregnant with his baby? How would he react?

That afternoon, she decided to tell him once they finished work.

"Ray, I don't know how to say this, but..."

Ray held both of Taiya's hands.

"I'm listening." Ray said giving Taiya a warm smile.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Ray looked shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. If you want nothing to do with..." Taiya started to say, but Ray pulled her into a hug.

"I will be a part of that baby's life, but if my family found out about this, they would lose it." Ray said to her.

"I know." Taiya replied sadly.

Taiya and Ray looked at each other for a few minutes before they started to kiss.


	5. Deception

The minute Ray got home from work that evening, Debra was once again in a foul mood.

"Hey, popsicle." Ray said

Debra looked at Ray and said angrily, "I thought you were going to be home for dinner!"

"Well, I got held back at work. You see, I had this article I need to write..."

"Save it, Ray." Debra injected, holding up her hand. "I worked very hard to make this lemon chicken for you and yet you didn't come home."

"Whatever, Deb." Ray said, before storming into the kitchen.

"Don't 'whatever' me, Ray!" Debra snapped, following Ray into the kitchen. "I'm sick and tired of living like this!"

"Maybe you should be more considerate. If you don't like staying at home, find a job!" Ray said to her.

Ray could see that steam was coming out of Debra's ears.

"What did you say, Ray?!" Debra asked him, her voice filled with fury.

"I said if you don't like staying at home, find a job." Ray responded.

"Well, it's impossible to job hunt raising three children all day while my husband doesn't lift a finger when it comes to housework!" Debra shouted at him.

Ray was beginning to get frustrated. "Excuse me, but I work for most of the day. I'm tired when I come home!"

Debra rolled her eyes and said, "Idiot!"

"I think you're the idiot, Debra." Ray snapped at her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Debra shoved Ray back and threw a tea towel at him. She couldn't believe that her own husband called her an idiot.

Without saying a word, Ray left the kitchen. Debra growled in frustration.

* * *

A few days later, Debra was going through the mail when Ray came home from work.

"Hey, Miss America." he smiled.

Debra turned around and faced him angrily.

"What have I done now?" Ray asked her.

"Who the hell is Taiya Goodman?" Debra asked him angrily.

Ray looked at her and said, "She's a co-worker at Newsday. Why do you ask?"

"Because she delivered a bunch of roses to your house." Debra said, glaring at Ray.

"She was probably being friendly." Ray suggested.

"I just find it odd that friends buy each other flowers!" Debra snapped.

"Taiya and I are just friends, Debra. Nothing more." Ray said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Of course." he replied.

"Good." Debra said, before getting her handbag from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked her.

"I'm going to pick the kids up from school." Debra replied.

Once Debra left the house, Ray immediately phoned Taiya.

"I just had a close call with Debra. She knows about the flowers." Ray said to her.

"Oh damn. I guess it was a bad idea to send them to your house." Taiya said.

"Luckily, she doesn't know about the affair and your pregnancy."

Unfortunately for Ray, Ally happened to enter the house when he said that.

"Dad?" Ally looked at him.

"I'll call you back, Taiya." Ray said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Ally asked him.

"Oh, just a personal phone call with my..." Ray started to say, but Ally cut him off.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MOM?!" Ally shouted before running out of the house in tears.

Ray sighed in despair. He hated hurting his daughter, but he loved Taiya.


	6. The Affair Exposed: Part 1

Ally ran inside Frank and Marie's house and headed for the stairs. Marie, who was vacuuming the living room floor, noticed that something wasn't right with her granddaughter so she decided to go after Ally.

Marie walked upstairs and knocked on Ally's bedroom door, "Ally?"

"Grandma, could you come in? I need to tell you something." Ally sobbed.

Marie entered the bedroom and sat next to her granddaughter, "What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"Dad's having an affair with some Taiya lady." Ally cried. "How could he do that to Mom?"

Marie looked furious. Sure, her and Debra may not have gotten along over the years, but Marie loved Debra like her own daughter.

"Go on, dear." Marie said to Ally.

"I also found out that Dad got her pregnant." Ally replied, sniffing.

"WHAT?!" Marie boomed.

"That's right. I heard the whole thing." Ally said.

"Well, your father is going to have a good talking to." Marie said, looking more angrier than ever.

"What will happened to Michael and Geoffrey?" Ally asked.

"They will live in this house. I'll protect them from harms way." Marie responded.

Ally gave Marie a hug before joining her to help with the housework.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debra was at the supermarket with the twins when she noticed a pregnant lady putting a box of cereal into her shopping cart.

"You need a hand?" Debra asked this woman.

The woman turned around and faced Debra. She was none other than Taiya.

"No thank you." Taiya replied, giving Debra a warm smile.

"So how long until the baby comes?" Debra asked.

Taiya smiled before replying, "Not for another seven months."

"Who's the father?"

Taiya's started blushing before saying, "Oh, he's such a gentleman. He's a sports columnist for Newsday. I work there too as a fashion columnist."

The colour drained from Debra's face. Taiya was talking about Ray.

"Um, well. I-I better let you get back with your shopping." Debra said, clutching onto the shopping cart.

"Is everything okay?" Taiya asked Debra.

"Honey, my husband is going to be very sorry. Believe you me." Debra said, through thin lips before her and the twins left.

Realizing who the woman was, Taiya looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Ray." she said to herself.

* * *

As soon as Debra left the supermarket, she dropped the twins off at Frank and Marie's before storming into the house to confront Ray.

"YOU LYING, CHEATING BASTARD!" Debra screamed at him, her voice filled with rage.

"It's not what you think..." Ray started to say.

"OH, ISN'T IT?! I HAPPENED TO RUN INTO YOUR MISTRESS WHILE I WAS OUT GROCERY SHOPPING AND YOU MANAGED TO GET HER PREGNANT!"

"I love Taiya. She's been there for me. It's not secret that we haven't been getting along lately, Deb. I'm sorry, but I just don't love you anymore." Ray said to Debra.

Debra could feel the tears coming, but she decided to continue screaming at her unfaithful husband. "YOU KNOW WHAT RAY?! YOU CAN HAVE TAIYA! BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, EITHER!"

Ray looked at Debra before saying, "I still have respect for you."

"WELL, I LOST ALL RESPECT FOR YOU WHEN YOU HAD THE AFFAIR WITH TAIYA!" Debra yelled, her body shaking with rage. "DO ME A FAVOUR AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Ray looked upset as he headed out the door. Debra, meanwhile, sat on the couch and started crying uncontrollably.


	7. The Affair Exposed: Part 2

Ray headed straight to his parents house. However, Marie was in no mood to hear any lies and games from her own son.

"Ma, I need to talk to you." Ray said to her.

Marie turned around and slapped Ray across the face.

"Ma!"

"How dare you cheat on Debra! Do you have any idea what you've done, Raymond?! You have traumatised your children!" Marie shouted at him.

"I'm sorry..." Ray started to say, but Marie raised her wooden spoon as if she was going to hit him.

"Oh, enough! You have brought great shame on this family. I am extremely angry with you for getting Tanya pregnant!" Marie yelled.

"First of all, her name is Taiya." Ray corrected Marie.

Marie hit Ray with the wooden spoon before shouting, "I DON'T CARE IF HER NAME IS HARRIET LICHTMAN! WHAT YOU DID TO DEBRA WAS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Since when did you care about Debra, Ma? All you do is criticise her!" Ray shouted back.

"I care about Debra like she's my own daughter. Sure, we may not get along at times, but I care about that woman!" Marie snapped.

Ray sighed.

"Get out, Raymond. Go stay with the slutty mistress!" Marie said, her voice breaking.

Ray quickly left the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debra was sobbing as she put the dirty clothes in the laundry. She was so hurt and betrayed by what Ray had done to her. How could he cheat on her with another woman?

As Debra was putting the clothes basket on top of the dryer, she heard the front door open.

"This better not be Marie." Debra said to herself.

"Mom?"

"Ally, I'm downstairs sweetie." Debra called out, relieved it was her daughter.

The minute Ally entered the laundry, Debra burst into tears again.

"Come here." Ally said to her mother, embracing her.

"My heart has been stomped on. Your father is a cheating pig!" Debra sobbed.

"What's going to happen to the twins?" Ally asked.

Debra wiped away her tears with a tissue before saying, "The twins will stay with Grandma and Grandpa until I get my head cleared. I do not want to take my anger out on them."

"What about you and Dad?"

"Your father and I are no more, Ally. Of all the stupid things he has done throughout our marriage, this is unforgivable." Debra said firmly.

"I understand." Ally said to her mother. "I'll stay with you tonight."

Debra hugged Ally once more before saying, "Thanks."

* * *

Ray made his way to Taiya's house. She was waiting on the porch.

"I'm free at last!" Ray said to her.

"Honey, come inside. I want us to celebrate our happiness." Taiya smiled at him.

"Before that..." Ray smirked.

"What?" Taiya asked him.

"This." Ray said before passionately kissing Taiya.

"I can't wait for our little bundle of joy to be born." Taiya cooed.

"Me too, Taiya." Ray smiled.

Taiya took Ray's hand before they started kissing again.


	8. Kiki Martello

A week passed since Ray's affair with Taiya was exposed. Debra was still depressed, but she put her focus on Ally and the twins. They were her main priority, not her two-timing husband, who was still staying with the woman who was expecting his child.

"Mom, why don't you go and see Linda?" Ally asked Debra one morning.

"That's not a bad idea. I haven't had a chance to catch up with Linda since Gail's baby shower." Debra said.

"You need to get out of the house. You're going stir crazy." Ally laughed.

"Very funny." Debra replied sarcastically.

"Wear something nice." Ally reminded Debra.

A few minutes later, Debra came downstairs wearing a blue dress she bought from one of those high-end fashion stores in New York.

"How do I look?" she asked Ally.

"You look fantastic, Mom." Ally smiled, giving her mother a hug.

For the first time since Ray's affair was exposed, Debra managed to smile.

* * *

Debra drove to a café in the heart of Long Island where she met up with her friend Linda Gruenfelder.

"Hi Debra. How are you?" Linda said to Debra as they hugged.

"To be honest Linda, I'm feeling betrayed, depressed and lonely." Debra replied sadly.

Linda looked at her friend, who was close to tears, before asking, "What is it, Deb?"

"Ray had an affair with some bitch named Taiya Goodman. Not only that, but he got her pregnant." Debra said angrily. She tried her best not to cry for Linda.

Linda shook her head. "I'm not surprised." she said, "Ray has done this before."

Debra looked at Linda seriously, "What do you mean?"

"Bernie swore me to secrecy, but I just wanted to let you know of what Ray did behind your back. It was around the time you and Ray had just moved in across the street from Frank and Marie."

"Go on, Linda." Debra said, getting impatient.

"He had a fling with Kiki Martello." Linda said.

Debra was livid. "The waitress that used to work at Nemo's?!"

Linda nodded her head. She knew Debra was going to blow a fuse.

"That..." Debra was so angry that she could hardly speak. "How long was that affair, Linda?!"

"It was during the summer." Linda replied.

Debra was shaking with rage. "Kiki Martello! Oh, that does it! Ray had an affair with my best friend and he hid for me for how many years?!"

"Come here, Deb." Linda said to her before pulling her friend into a hug.

* * *

Debra stormed the offices of Newsday. She was determined to have a go at Ray for his affair with Kiki Martello all those years ago.

"Deb, what are you doing here?" Ray asked her.

Debra unleashed fury on Ray. "Linda tells me that you had an affair with Kiki Martello during the summer of 1995! Remember her, Ray? She used to work as a waitress at Nemo's and also happened to be my best friend!"

"Linda's lying." Ray replied.

"SO ARE YOU CALLING BERNIE A LIAR THEN?!" Debra screamed at him.

Ray sighed before saying, "I swear Kiki meant nothing to me."

Debra slapped Ray very hard across the face before snarling, "You make me sick, Raymond Barone! Not only did you have an affair with Taiya, but you had an affair with my best friend Kiki several years ago! Did you even love me at all?!"

Ray put his head down in shame.

"I didn't think so." Debra whispered.

And with that, Debra stormed off. As far as she was concerned, she was done with Ray forever.


	9. Taking Out the Trash

The minute Debra arrived home, she decided to do some serious thinking. She wasn't going to allow Ray's affair ruin her life. She was going to move on. She started off by throwing Ray's clothes in a trash bag before grabbing photos of her and Ray and throwing them in the trash can in the garage. As Debra was "spring cleaning", Marie walked in.

"Hello?" Marie called out.

Debra rolled her eyes. She knew this was coming. Good old Marie coming to defend her precious Raymond, the boy who could do no wrong as far as she was concerned. Debra came out of garage and saw Marie in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Marie. What brings you here?"

Marie gave her daughter in-law a hug before saying, "I'm sorry that Raymond cheated on you."

Debra was shocked. She wasn't expecting Marie Barone herself to apologise for Ray's affair with Taiya.

"Thanks, Marie. That means a lot." Debra managed to reply.

"What Raymond did was sinful and unacceptable! If he was having marital problems, I would've been the first one to fix it." Marie said in a firm tone.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, Marie. I'm done with Ray for good." Debra told her mother in-law.

"I don't blame you dear. I should've walked out on Frank a long time ago for his affair with that slut Harriet Lichtman!"

Debra's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Frank had an affair with Harriet?" a shocked Debra asked Marie.

"That's right. The only reason I stayed was because of Robbie and Raymond. I regret it now." Marie said.

"Marie, I have something to tell you." Debra said.

"What is it dear?"

"I found out from Linda that Ray was having an affair with Kiki Martello in the summer of '95." Debra said.

"WHAT?!"

Debra nodded her head before saying, "That's right, Marie. Your son had an affair just as we moved into this house."

Marie was livid. "That...that...that...stronzo!"

Debra knew what that word meant in Italian and she managed to smile.

"That's right, Marie. Your son is a stronzo!" Debra said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taiya was giving Ray a back massage in her spa room.

"Are you enjoying that, honey?" she asked him.

"Oh baby." Ray moaned with pleasure.

Taiya stopped rubbing Ray's back after a few minutes. Ray got up from the massage table and gave Taiya a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Taiya." he said.

"I love you too, Ray." she replied.

Taiya patted her stomach before saying to Ray, "I can't believe that our little bundle of joy will be born in just a few months."

"Our little boy." Ray said with a smile on his face.

"Do you miss your kids?" Taiya asked him.

"Of course I miss the kids, but Ally will never forgive me for our little affair." Ray responded.

"Why don't we invite them out to a picnic?" Taiya suggested to Ray.

"If it's up to them." Ray said.

"Go call them."

"I will." Ray replied before he kissed Taiya and headed to phone Debra.

* * *

Back at the house, Debra was screaming at Ray.

"THE CHILDREN WILL NOT BE GOING TO THAT PICNIC! ALLY WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR FLITHY LITTLE MISTRESS AND I FORBID GEOFFREY AND MICHAEL TO GO! OH YEAH? TRY AND STOP ME, YOU ADULTERER!"

And with that, Debra slammed the phone down. She threw the trash bags containing Ray's belongings out the front yard and waited for the garbage truck to come and collect it.

"Goodbye, Ray. Thanks for being such a lousy excuse of a husband." Debra said to herself before walking back inside.


	10. Revenge

A few days later, Debra was cleaning up in the living room when Robert and Amy walked in.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Amy! Robert! How great to see you!" Debra said, walking over to Amy and hugging her.

"You're looking well." Amy said.

"Believe me, I've had better days." Debra replied.

"Are you okay, Deb?" Robert asked his sister in-law.

"Yeah, I'm fine Robert." Debra replied, giving Robert a weak smile.

Robert and Amy sat with Debra on the couch.

"So, how was Europe?" Debra asked.

"We had a fantastic time. In Paris, tourists kept taking photos of Robert as he was standing next to the Eiffel Tower." Amy said.

"They thought I was taller than the Eiffel Tower." Robert said.

"It sounds like you two had a great time." Debra said.

"We have a lot of photos to show you and Raymond." Robert said.

Debra let out a huge sigh.

"Debra?"

"Ray doesn't live here anymore." Debra replied curtly.

"Why?" Amy asked her.

"He had an affair with the fashion writer for Newsday."

"I can't believe Ray did that! How cruel!" Amy said angrily.

"Oh and it gets better. He got the slut pregnant!" Debra said.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Robert boomed, his face turning red.

"That's right, Robert. Your brother is a cheating bastard!" Debra said.

As Robert spluttered angrily, Amy gave Debra a hug.

"You deserve better, Deb." Amy said.

"I sure do. One affair is bad, but TWO is unforgiveable!" Debra snapped.

Robert stopped spluttering long enough to say, "Two affairs?!"

"That's right, Robert. Ray had an affair with my best friend, Kiki Martello." Debra said to him.

"Kiki Martello? Didn't she work at Nemo's?" Robert asked.

"Oh yes. Ray had a fling with her not long after we moved into this house." Debra said.

"That jerk!" Robert said.

"I can't wait for the day I get the divorce papers on his ass!" Debra snapped.

Without saying another world, Robert got up from the couch and stormed towards the front door.

"Robert, where are you going?" Amy asked her husband.

"For a drive." Robert said firmly before heading out the door.

"In other words, he's going to kill Ray for what he did to you." Amy said to Debra.

Debra just nodded her head.

* * *

Once Robert found the address to Taiya Goodman's house, he immediately drove over there. He was determined to confront his brother over his infidelity. He parked his car in the driveway and knocked on the front door really loudly.

"Okay, okay. I'm comin', I'm comin'." Taiya said, opening the door.

"You must be Taiya." Robert said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"May I help you?" Taiya asked him.

"I'm looking for Raymond Barone. Is he here?"

"He's in the bedroom."

"Upstairs?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Taiya replied.

"If I were you, I'd leave." Robert warned Taiya.

Intimidated by his height, Taiya quickly left the house. Robert made his way upstairs and saw Ray flexing his muscles in the mirror.

"Hey Robert." Ray said, giving his brother a huge smile.

"You son of a bitch!"

Before Ray could react, Robert punched him in the face.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON DEBRA, MAN?! SHE WAS A GOOD WIFE TO YOU!" Robert screamed at his younger brother. The rage that was building inside of him had erupted!

As Ray got to his feet, Robert punched him again. After five more punches, Ray was crying in pain.

"Stop! I'm sorry!" Ray cried as he held his stomach in pain. Not only that, but his nose was bleeding too.

"AS OF RIGHT NOW, I HAVE NO BROTHER!" Robert yelled.

"Robert, man..." Ray said, grabbing his brother's arm.

Robert shook him off before saying, "YOU DISGUST ME, RAYMOND!"

"But..."

Robert stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left, Ray collapsed on the bed and cried.

"I hate you, Debra." Ray sobbed.

* * *

Later, Taiya cleaned up Ray and nursed his wounds.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked him.

"I hate that woman. I'm glad I cheated on her with you." Ray said.

Taiya and Ray kissed passionately.

"I'm glad the house is in my name." Ray said.

"Are you talking about that psycho Debra?" Taiya asked.

"Yes. I'm going to pull a fast one on her. She won't know what'll hit her." Ray laughed.

"I love you." Taiya said.

"I love you too." Ray replied.

Taiya and Ray then kissed each other once again. Ray was looking forward to getting his revenge on Debra.


	11. Debra Gets Even

That night, Ray stormed over to the house he and Debra once shared to confront Debra.

"Why did you tell Robert and Amy about my affair?!" Ray asked angrily.

"Oh, what's the matter Ray? Afraid of the truth getting out?!" Debra snapped at him.

"I'm glad I left you. You're nothing but a miserable old lady!" Ray snapped back.

Debra was livid! How dare her soon-to-be ex-husband speak to her like that.

"Old lady?! How dare you call me an old lady! Get out, Ray! Out! Now!" Debra yelled, pointing at the front door.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" Ray smugly asked her.

Debra sighed before saying, "Fine. I'm listening."

"Since we are getting divorced, I have decided to sell this house." Ray said.

"WHAT?!" Debra was shocked. Her and Ray had been living in this house since July 1995.

"Well, the house is under my name." Ray stated.

"You can't do this, Ray! I won't let you!" Debra shouted at him.

"I already have. I went to the real estate agent this afternoon and he's put this house up for sale." Ray smiled at Debra.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Debra screamed at him.

"I'm an a-hole? At least, I'm not a cranky, uptight yell-machine!" Ray shouted back.

"Get out, Raymond Barone! GET OUT!" Debra screamed in Ray's face.

"With pleasure, EX-WIFE!" Ray replied, smirking at Debra as he walked out the door.

Debra sat on the couch and started to cry. How long was Ray going to torment her?

* * *

At around 9:30pm, Ally returned home from the cinema to find Debra sobbing.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ally asked.

"I cannot believe that selfish, lazy bastard!" Debra sobbed.

"What did Dad do?"

"He's put this house up for sale." Debra sniffed, wiping away her tears with a tissue.

"He can't do that!" Ally shouted, now furious at her father.

"The house is in his name, Ally. There's nothing I can do."

Ally stood up before saying, "You can fight this, Mom. Do you still have access to the joint bank account?"

Debra looked at Ally before delivering a huge smirk.

"Oh yes I do. In fact, you just gave me an idea."

"What's that?" Ally asked her mother.

"If Ray wants to sell this house, I'm going to cancel our joint bank account and put the money in _my_ account!"

"Sweet revenge, huh?" Ally smiled at her mother.

"You bet, Ally." Debra smiled back.

Ally then gave Debra a huge hug.


	12. Moving Away

The next day, Ray went to the bank to get the money out of the joint account he and Debra once shared. Little did he know, he was in for a rude shock.

"Your wife cancelled the account about two hours ago." the bank teller said to him.

"She what?!" Ray was livid! He was not going to let Debra get the upper hand.

"So, where's the money?" Ray asked the bank teller.

"Your wife put it in her account and said that you are not allowed to touch it."

"How dare she?!" Ray snapped.

"I'm sorry, but all you can do is..."

Ray stormed out of the bank before the teller could finish what she was saying.

* * *

Ray arrived at Debra's house in an angry mood.

"You bitch!" Ray snarled at his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"You really thought you could pull the wool over my eyes, Ray. But guess what? You failed BIG TIME!" Debra smirked at him. For once, she was actually enjoying making Ray angry.

"That was MY money!" Ray said through clenched teeth.

"Correction. OUR money that I transferred into MY bank account because I need it to buy a new house for me and the kids since you ever so graciously put this house on the market!" Debra shouted.

"I'm glad I did because I never want to see you again. You make me sick!" Ray snapped.

"Just looking at you makes me want to throw up, Ray!" Debra snapped back.

"See you in divorce court!"

And with that, Ray stormed out of the house.

"You'll lose, Ray. YOU'LL LOSE!" Debra shouted out.

* * *

Later on, Debra surrounded the kids in the living room.

"Since your father is selling the house, I was thinking of moving to California." Debra told them.

"I don't want to move to California!" Geoffrey cried.

"Me neither!" Michael said, crying too.

"I can't live in Lynbrook anymore. It's too many painful memories." Debra calmly told them.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" Ally asked.

"You can still visit them on the holidays, plus there's always the phone to call them."

"What about school?" Michael said, sniffing.

"You'll all be going to new schools." Debra said.

"I don't want to leave this house! It's not fair!" Geoffrey sobbed before running upstairs.

"Geoffrey!" Debra called out to him.

"I'll comfort him, Mom." Ally said to her mother before going upstairs to comfort Geoffrey.

"Michael?"

"I hate Dad." Michael said.

Debra managed to smile before telling her son, "So do I, honey."


	13. Debra Confronts Kiki Martello

A few days later, Debra was making dinner when the phone rang.

"Ally, would you be able to answer the phone?" Debra asked her daughter.

"Sure, Mom." Ally replied before going over to the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Kiki."

The colour drained from Debra's face. She only knew one person named Kiki and that was her best friend, Kiki Martello. The same woman that had an affair with Ray in the summer of 1995. Now that she knew the truth, speaking to Kiki would be so awkward.

"Yes, I'll tell her. Okay, bye." Ally said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Debra asked Ally, pretending not to have listened to the phone call.

"That was Kiki Martello. She's coming to visit here from Michigan." Ally replied.

Debra could feel every muscle in her body get tense.

"When is she coming?" Debra managed to say without yelling.

"Wednesday."

"Tomorrow? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going to that bake sale at your school. Tell Kiki she'll have to cancel." Debra said rather quickly. The last thing she needed was to see the woman who she thought was her best friend, but yet had an affair with Ray behind her back.

Ally could sense that something was trouble her mother and asked, "Mom, are you okay?"

Debra sighed before saying, "Taiya wasn't the first woman your father had an affair with."

Ally looked shocked. Who could this other woman be?

"The other woman..." Debra started to say before her voice broke.

"Go on, Mom." Ally encouraged.

"The other woman was none other than my so-called best friend, Kiki Martello." Debra said.

Ally was disgusted. She looked up to Kiki as a surrogate aunt.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I had no idea that Dad cheated on you with Kiki." Ally said calmly.

"Ring Kiki and tell her I look forward to seeing her on Wednesday." Debra told her daughter.

"Okay." Ally said before going back to the phone.

Debra was looking forward to putting Kiki Martello in her place, not her visit.

* * *

On Wednesday, Debra came down the stairs looking furious. Today was the day Kiki Martello, her "best friend", was coming to visit. Boy, would Kiki be in for a shock when she opened that door.

"Kids, why don't you go over to the Parker's for a while." Debra told the kids.

"Okay." Ally said before leaving with Michael and Geoffrey through the back door.

Debra had grabbed all the photos of her and Kiki and placed them into a box the night before. To Debra, their friendship was nothing but a lie. Soon, the door started knocking and Debra opened the door to find Kiki Martello standing there.

"Debra! How great to see you!" Kiki smiled.

As Kiki went to hug Debra, the woman backed off angrily. "Not a chance, sweetie!"

"What's going on, Debra? You look angry." Kiki said in a concerned tone.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DIRTY SLUT, KIKI MARTELLO!" Debra screamed at her.

Kiki was shocked. "Um, I have no idea..."

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MY HUSBAND BEHIND MY BACK IN THE SUMMER OF '95 WHILE YOU WERE WORKING AS A WAITRESS AT NEMO'S! LINDA TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" Debra yelled.

"Debra, I'm so sorry. It's just that Ray found me cute and next thing you know, we're you know..." a scared Kiki told Debra.

Debra was beyond angry. She was disgusted!

"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, KIKI MARTELLO! WE'RE NOT BEST FRIENDS ANYMORE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DIRTY SLUT JUST LIKE TAIYA GOODMAN! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE TO HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH RAY! ALTHOUGH IN YOUR CASE, YOU DIDN'T GET PREGNANT! I HATE YOU, KIKI MARTELLO! YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR HIDING THAT DECEITFUL SECRET FROM ME FOR SO MANY YEARS!" Debra continued to scream.

Kiki started crying, "Debra..."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, KIKI! I MEAN IT! GET THE HELL OUT! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY LIFE ANYMORE!"

A sobbing Kiki turned towards the front door as she grabbed her suitcases.

"Debra, can't we please talk about this?" Kiki asked sobbing.

"NO!" Debra yelled.

"But..."

Debra grabbed the box filled with photos of her and Kiki and threw it at her former best friend. The force of the throw caused the photos to be scattered all over the front yard.

"AND YOU CAN KEEP THE PHOTOS FORMER BEST FRIEND OF MINE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I...HATE...YOU!" Debra screamed before slamming the door in Kiki's face.

Kiki, meanwhile, was sobbing loudly as she tried to collect the photos of her and Debra.

"I'm so sorry, Debra. I really am."


	14. Kiki Leaves and Debra Takes Ray to Court

As Kiki grabbed all the photos and placed her suitcases in her car, Marie happened to be walking straight to Debra's house.

"Hello, Kiki." Marie said.

"Not now, please." Kiki sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"I said not now!" Kiki shouted through her tears.

"Dear, what's the matter?" Marie asked again.

"Leave me alone, Marie." Kiki continued to sob.

Marie stood and watched Kiki close the boot of her car before she got inside and started the engine.

"I want to help you, Kiki." Marie shouted through the closed window.

Kiki ignored Marie and drove off into the distance while crying. Marie decided to find out what happened.

"Debra, what happened?" Marie asked her in a concerned tone.

"I confronted that bitch about her affair with Ray." Debra told her.

"And?"

"And she admitted it." Debra started crying again.

Marie hugged Debra as she cried. She knew from experience what Debra was going through.

"It's okay, Debra. I know how you feel." Marie soothed.

"Ray's already put this house on the market. I can't deal with the stress anymore!" Debra sobbed.

"Wait a minute. The house belongs to both of you." Marie said.

"No, Ray owns the house." Debra said.

"Over my dead body he does! You own this house just as much as he does, Debra. I reckon he changed it so he could throw you and the kids out onto the street!"

Debra looked outraged.

"You know what, Marie? There's only one way to settle this." Debra said before going onto her computer.

"What are you doing, Debra?" Marie asked her.

"I'm taking this straight to Judge Judy!" Debra smirked as she went on the website.

* * *

Two days later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Debra said.

Ally entered the kitchen as Debra was on the phone.

"That's great. When is the case being heard? Oh, that's fantastic. Thank you very much. Goodbye." Debra hung up the phone before looking at her daughter.

"Mom, who was that?" Ally asked her mother.

"Your father and I are going to appear on Judge Judy. I'm suing your father for every cent he's got." Debra said.

"I don't think he and Taiya will be happy." Ally laughed.

"They deserve each other." Debra smirked before putting her arm around Ally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray was furious!

"Honey, what's wrong?" Taiya asked him.

"That angry bitch is suing me for selling the house from under her! The house was in MY name!" Ray yelled.

"She'll lose big time." Taiya said.

"I know she will."

Taiya patted her stomach before going over to Ray and kissing him.

"Just think about it. After you win this court case, you and I will have a new child that we will cherish together." Taiya said.

"I know. I just wish Ally and the twins lived with me." Ray said. He actually looked sad.

"I love you, Ray."

"I love you too, Taiya."

Taiya and Ray then kissed once more.


	15. Judge Judy

It was the day of Debra and Ray's court case with Judge Judy Sheindlin.

"Order. All rise." the bailiff said as Judge Judy entered the courtroom.

Once Judge Judy sat down, the bailiff handed her the file and said, "This is Case number 694 in the matter of Barone vs. Barone. Parties are sworn in you may be seated."

"Mrs Barone, I understand that according to your complaint you are suing your soon-to-be ex-husband for tenancy of the house that you once lived in and an alimony of $5000. Is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct your honour." Debra replied.

"Why are you divorcing your husband?" Judge Judy asked.

"Well, he cheated on me with that THING over there!" Debra said, pointing her finger angrily at Taiya.

"You need to calm yourself down before you have a stroke, honey." Taiya replied with a smug look on her face.

"Listen to me! Don't speak unless you're spoken to! Otherwise, I'll get Byrd to put you outside!" Judge Judy warned.

Taiya just rolled her eyes.

"Continue, Mrs Barone." Judge Judy said.

"He had two affairs during our marriage, your honour. The first time was during the summer of 1995 when he flirted with my former best friend, Kiki Martello. I later found out that he had sex with her. I only discovered this affair when I just found out about his current affair with Taiya Goodman."

"That's because you treated me like dirt throughout our marriage, you psycho bitch!" Ray snapped.

"SHUSH!" Judge Judy yelled at Ray, pointing her finger at him. "I'll get to you in a minute! Now, Mrs Barone. Why are you suing for tenancy of the house?"

"The reason for that is Ray had gone behind my back and had my name removed from the contract with my permission. In response, I closed our joint bank account and put the money into my own bank account because I don't want me and my kids to be living on the streets." Debra said.

"Now you can speak, Mr Barone!" Judge Judy said.

"Debra has verbally and physically abused me throughout our marriage. I wanted a woman that was kind, caring and understood me." Ray said.

"Does that excuse your affairs during your marriage?!" Judge Judy asked angrily.

"No, but..."

"STUPID!" Judge Judy yelled.

"Don't call my man, stupid!" Taiya shouted at Judge Judy. BIG mistake!

"Get out! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Judge Judy shouted back at Taiya, pointing towards the entrance.

Taiya grabbed her handbag and walked out of the courtroom.

"Now, we can have no interruptions!" Judge Judy said.

"Your honour, my soon-to-be ex-wife is a crazy lunatic." Ray said. "She needs help."

"Listen to me, Mr Barone! If there's a crazy lunatic in this courtroom, it's you! Not your wife. YOU! What kind of pig are you to try and sell your house from under your wife and three children's noses? That's a BAD HUSBAND!" Judge Judy yelled.

"But..." Ray was left speechless.

"I'M SPEAKING! Your wife had to stay at home and look after the kids, while you banged those women and had those affairs! Judgement to the plaintiff in the amount of $5000 AND tenancy of the house. Too-da-loo, Mr Barone!" Judge Judy said before leaving the courtroom.

"Parties are excused. You may step out." the bailiff said.

* * *

Outside the court, Debra hugged her friend, Linda.

"I get to keep the house. I'm so happy." Debra said.

"I'm glad that Ray and that whore lost." Linda said.

Ray stormed out of the courtroom without looking at Debra. However, Taiya decided to have the final say.

"You think you won, honey. But guess what? I've still got your husband!" Taiya smirked.

"You're welcome to him, slut!" Debra responded.

"Who are you calling a slut?!" Taiya yelled.

"YOU!"

Taiya jumped up to find Marie angrily staring at her.

"You're the reason Debra and Ray's marriage is in tatters! Debra has the house now. GET OVER IT!" Marie snapped.

"Listen here, you old bag..."

Before Taiya could finish, Marie slapped her across the face!

"Leave us alone, you harlot!" Marie yelled.

With a shocked expression on her face, Taiya held her cheek and raced off.

For the first time in months, Debra managed to laugh. She now had control of the house. Her and the kids weren't going anywhere.


	16. Ray Wants Custody of the Kids

Several months later, Debra was outside the front yard watering the flowers when Marie showed up.

"Hi, Debra. I have some news to tell you." Marie said.

"What is it, Marie?" Debra asked her.

"It's about Raymond and Tanya."

Debra gave Marie a curious look. "Marie, her name is Taiya. And what about them?"

"They want custody of the kids." Marie said.

Debra became enraged. Her faced turned crimson.

"Are you kidding me?!" Debra yelled. "First, he has an affair with Taiya and gets her pregnant. Then he tries to sell the house and now he and Taiya want custody of MY kids?"

"I won't let them take custody of your kids." Marie said, trying to calm Debra down.

"I'll take him to court first! Bastard!" Debra snarled.

"Are you going to see Judge Judy again?" Marie asked.

"No. I'm going to to the New York Family Court and arrange a custody hearing." Debra told her.

"That's a good idea."

"We'll see who has the last laugh." Debra said.

Marie came over to Debra and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Later, Debra was cooking dinner for the family when she heard the front door knock. She went to the door and opened it to find Taiya standing there.

"And what do you want?!" Debra angrily asked her soon-to-be ex-husband's lover.

"I came to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. But I will say this; You are NOT taking my kids away from me!" Debra said, her voice slow and angry.

"Ray wants custody of the kids because you are an unfit mother." Taiya said.

Debra was about to shout back at Taiya when Ally stormed downstairs and shouted, "Don't you dare call my mom an unfit parent!"

"And just who do you think you're shouting at, girl?!" Taiya shouted back.

"The slut that ruined my parent's marriage!" Ally shouted.

"Ally, respect your elders." Debra warned her. As much as she was enjoying her daughter give Taiya a verbal smack-down, Debra knew that Ally was being rude.

"Mom, this woman has destroyed your life and I will NOT let her destroy it any more!" Ally said.

"Your Dad misses you and your brothers." Taiya said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND EMOTIONALLY BLACKMAIL MY CHILDREN, TAIYA!" Debra screamed at her. "NOW DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND GET OUT!"

Without saying another word, Taiya walked away. Debra slammed the door behind her.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Ally asked Debra.

"I haven't felt that good in a long time." Debra replied before going over to Ally and giving her a hug.

* * *

When she arrived home, Taiya found Ray in the living room.

"How did it go?" Ray asked her.

"Your daughter needs to respect her elders!" Taiya said to him.

"She does, but Debra lets her and the twins get away with blue murder."

Taiya put her arm around Ray before saying, "I hope we get custody of the kids, Ray."

"Me too." Ray said. "The only reason they are acting out is because Debra won't let me see them."

"But that will change if we get custody of your kids." Taiya said, smiling.

"I love you, Taiya." Ray said.

"You too, Ray."

Taiya and Ray then started to kiss.


End file.
